Steven Spielberg Presents: Animaniacs
Steven Spielberg presents Animaniacs was, in a way, the very reason Kids' WB! came into existence. Episode list PBS Kids Season 1 (1993-94) * 01 - De-Zanitized / The Monkey Song / Nighty Night Toons * 02 - Yakko's World / Cookies for Einstein / Win Big * 03 - HMS Yakko / Slappy Goes Walnuts / Yakko's Universe Song * 04 - Hooked on a Ceiling / Goodfeathers: The Beginning * 05 - Taming of the Screwy * 06 - Flipper Parody / Temporary Insanity / Operation Lollipop / What Are We? * 07 - Piano Rag / When Rita Met Runt * 08 - The Warner's Lot Song / The Big Candy Store / Bumbie's Mom * 09 - Wally Llama / Where Rodents Dare * 10 - King Yakko * 11 - No Pain, No Painting / Les Miseranimals * 12 - Garage Sale of the Century / West Side Pigeons * 13 - Hello Nice Warners / La Behemoth / Little Old Slappy from Pasadena * 14 - La La Law / Cat On A Hot Steel Beam * 15 - Space Probed / Battle for the Planet * 16 - Chalkboard Bungle / Hurray for Slappy / The Great Wakkorotti: The Master & His Music * 17 - Roll Over Beethoven / The Cat and the Fiddle * 18 - Pavlov's Mice / Chicken Boo-Ryshnikov / Nothing But the Tooth * 19 - Meatballs or Consequences / A Moving Experience * 20 - Hitchcock Opening / Hearts of Twilight / The Boids * 21 - The Flame / Wakko's America Song / Davey Omelette / Four Score and Seven Migraines Ago * 22 - Guardin' the Garden / Plane Pals * 23 - Be Careful What You Eat / Up the Crazy River / Ta Da Dump, Ta Da Dump, Ta Da Dump Dump Dump * 24 - Yakko's World of Baldness / Opportunity Knox / Wings Take Heart * 25 - Disasterpiece Theatre / Hercule Yakko / Home on De-Nile / A Midsummer Night's Dream * 26 - Testimonials / Babblin' Bijou / Potty Emergency / Sir Yaksalot * 27 - You Risk Your Life / I Got Yer Can / Jockey for Position * 28 - Moby or Not Moby / Mesozoic Mindy / The Good, The Boo, and The Ugly * 29 - Draculee, Draculaa / Phranken-Runt * 30 - Hot, Bothered and Bedeviled / Moon Over Minerva / Skullhead Boneyhands * 31 - O Silly Mio / Puttin' on the Blitz / The Great Wakkorotti: The Summer Concert * 32 - Chairman of the Bored / Planets Song / Astro-Buttons * 33 - Cartoons in Wakko's Body / Noah's Lark / The Big Kiss / Hiccup * 34 - Clown and Out / Bubba Bo Bob Brain / * 35 - Very Special Opening / In the Garden of Mindy / No Place Like Homeless / Katie Ka-Boo / Baghdad Cafe * 36 - Critical Condition / The Three Muska-Warners * 37 - Dough Dough Boys / Boot Camping / General Boo-Regard * 38 - Spellbound * 39 - Smitten With Kittens / Alas Poor Skullhead / White Gloves * 40 - 'Casablanca' Opening / Fair Game / The Slapper / Puppet Rulers * 41 - Buttermilk, It Makes a Body Bitter / Broadcast Nuisance / Raging Bird * 42 - Animator's Alley / Can't Buy a Thrill / Hollywoodchuck * 43 - Survey Ladies / Of Nice and Men / What a Dump * 44 - Useless Facts / The Senses Song / The World Can Wait / Kiki's Kittens * 45 - Mary Tyler Dot Song / Windsor Hassle / ...And Justice for Slappy * 46 - Turkey Jerky / Wild Blue Yonder * 47 - Video Review / When Mice Ruled the Earth * 48 - Mobster Mash / Lake Titicaca / Icebreakers * 49 - A Very Special Opening / A Christmas Plotz / Little Drummer Warners * 50 - Slippin' on the Ice / 'Twas the Day Before Christmas / Jingle Boo / The Great Wakkorotti: The Holiday Concert / Toy Shop Terror / Yakko's Universe * 51 - Branimaniacs / The Warners & the Beanstalk / Frontier Slappy * 52 - Ups and Downs / The Brave Little Trailer / Yes, Always * 53 - Drive-Insane / Girlfeathers / I'm Cute * 54 - Brain Meets Brawn / Meet Minerva * 55 - Gold Rush / A Gift of Gold / Dot's Quiet Time * 56 - Schnitzelbank / Helpinki Formula / Le Bouton et le Ballon / Kung Boo * 57 - Of Course You Know This Means Warners / Up a Tree / Wakko's Gizmo * 58 - Oh, Oh Ethel / Meet John Brain / Smell Ya Later / Spike * 59 - Ragamuffins / Woodstock Slappy * 60 - Karaoke Dokie / Cranial Crusader / The Chicken Who Loved Me * 61 - Baloney & Kids / Super Buttons / Katie Ka-Boom: The Driving Lesson * 62 - Scare Happy Slappy / Witch One / Macbeth * 63 - With 3 You Get Eggroll / Mermaid Mindy / Katie Ka-Boom: Call Waiting * 64 - No Face Like Home / Lookit the Fuzzy Heads * 65 - The Warners 65th Anniversary Special Season 2 (1994-95) * 66 - Take My Siblings Please / The Mindy 500 / Morning Malaise * 67 - Miami Mama-Mia / Pigeon on the Roof * 68 - We're No Pigeons / Whistle Stop Mindy / Katie Ka-Boom: The Broken Date * 69 - I'm Mad! / Bad Mood Bobby / Katie Ka-Boom: The Blemish / Fake Kids' WB! Season 3 (1995-96) * 70 - Super Strong Warner Siblings / Nutcracker Slappy / Wakko's New Gookie / A Quake, A Quake! * 71 - Variety Speak / Three Tenors and You're Out / Bingo / Finale * 72 - Deduces Wild / Rest in Pieces / U.N. Me * 73 - A Hard Days Warner / Gimme A Break / Please Get a Life Foundation * 74 - The Tiger Prince Cold Opening / All the Words in the English Language / The Kid in the Lid / Method to Her Madness * 75 - The Presidents Song / Don't Tread on Us / The Flame Returns * 76 - Gimme the Works / Buttons in Ows / Hercules Unwound * 77 - This Pun for Hire / Star Truck / Go Fish / Multiplication Song * 78 - The Sound of Warners / Yabba Dabba Boo * 79 - My Mother the Squirrel / The Party / Oh! Say Can You See / The Twelve Days of Christmas Song * 80 - Dot's Entertainment / The Girl With the Googily Goop / Gunga Dot * 81 - Soccer Coach Slappy / Belly Button Blues / Our Final Space Cartoon, We Promise / Valuable Lesson * 82 - Wakko's 2-Note Song / Panama Canal / Hello Nurse / The Ballad of Magellan / The Return of the Great Wakkorotti / The Big Wrap Party Tonight Season 4 (1996-97) * 83 - One Flew Over the Cuckoo Clock * 84 - Cutie and The Beast / Boo Happens / Noel / Cold Ending # 1 * 85 - Animani-rats / Jokahontas / Boids on the Hood / Mighty Wakko at the Bat * 86 - A Very Very Very Very Special Show / Night of the Living Buttons / Soda Jerk * 87 - From Burbank with Love / Anchors A-Warners / When You're Traveling from Nantucket * 88 - Paper for Pappa / Amazing Gladiators / Pinky and the Ralph * 89 - Ten Short Films About Wakko Warner / No Time for Love / The Boo Network * 90 - Pitter Patter of Little Feet / Mindy in Wonderland / Ralph's Wedding Season 5 (1997-98) * 91 - Moosage in a Bottle / Back in Style / Bones in the Body * 92 - It / Dot- The Macadamia Nut / Bully for Skippy * 93 - Cute First (Ask Questions Later) / Acquaintances / Here Comes Attila / Boo Wonder * 94 - Magic Time / The Brain's Apprentice * 95 - Hooray for North Hollywood Part I * 96 - Hooray for North Hollywood Part II * 97 - The Carpool / Sunshine Squirrels * 98 - The Christmas Tree / Punchline (Chicken Part 1) / Prom Night / Punchline (Chicken Part 2) Season 6 (1998-99) * 99 - Birds on a Wire / The Scoring Session / The Animaniacs Suite Theme song lyrics :It's time for Animaniacs! :And we're zany to the max! :So just sit back and relax, :You'll laugh till you collapse, :We're Animaniacs! :Come join the Warner Brothers :And the Warner sister Dot :Just for fun we run around :The Warner movie lot :They lock us in the tower :Whenever we get caught :But we break loose :And then vamoose :And now you know the plot :We're Animaniacs! :Dot is cute and Yakko yaks :Wakko packs away the snacks :While Bill Clinton plays the sax1 :We're Animaniacs! :Meet Pinky and the Brain :Who want to rule the universe2 :Goodfeathers flock together :Slappy whacks 'em with her purse :Buttons chases Mindy :While Rita sings a verse :The writers flipped :We have no script :Why bother to rehearse? :We're Animaniacs :We have pay-or-play contracts :We're zany to the max :There's baloney in our slacks :We're Animany, :Totally insaney, :variable verse ending in "-aney" here :An-i-man-i-acs! :Those are the facts! 1 - In season 2, this line was replaced with "We've got wisecracks by the stacks," and after the show's move to Kids' WB!, it became "We pay tons of income tax." 2 - Following the show's move to Kids' WB! and Pinky and the Brain getting their own show, their mention in the theme song was changed to "Meet Ralph and Dr. Scratchansniff / Say hi to Hello Nurse." External links * Animaniacs @ Warner Bros. Club Category:Shows in the 1995 season Category:Shows in the 1996 season Category:Shows in the 1997 season Category:Shows in the 1998 season Category:Shows by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Looney Tunes spin-offs